Various types of ear jewelry are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an auricle covering that is worn over the helix of an auricle. Many people are avid sports fans and love to support their favorite team by wearing articles of clothing including hats, shirts, jackets, pants and sock. They love to display other devices sporting the team name and colors in their home and on their vehicles.
Many companies have marketing tools with their company logo that are given out freely to spread the word about their products or company.
The present device provides an additional way of showing their loyalty or team sprit by wearing the device on the auricle of the ear.